Un certain point de vue
by jennaly
Summary: Chapitres indépendants, traitant sur les relations qu'entretiennent différentes personnes avec Peter. Peut contenir du neochampionshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Agatha**

Agatha observe avec un amusement bien dissimulé, son successeur résister contre la fureur. Elle note sans surprise que le combat tourne en la défaveur du champion et calcule le moment où (sans surprise) il va exploser.

Lorsque les envoyés du gouvernement quittent le siège de la ligue, blêmes et avides de regagner leur confortable quotidien remplis de personnes serviles et empressées de satisfaire leur moindres désirs, Agatha ne peut s'empêcher un rictus approbateur de venir sur ses lèvres son champion, elle l'a bien éduqué.

Elle traverse la halle principal et approuve le zèle consciencieux affiché par les secrétaires, elle s'émerveille du silence qui y règne. Il y a des jours où elle a l'impression que rien n'a changé depuis qu'elle a pris sa retraite, ce sont en général les jours où Peter affiche son humeur et libère sa colère laissant sur son passage un silence de mort.

A cette pensée Agatha pousse un soupir désapprobateur.

Lorsqu'elle était le maître, sa présence terrifiait l'ensemble du personnel de la ligue même lorsqu'elle était d'excellente humeur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marion**

Marion n'aurait jamais cru un jour s'inquiéter autant pour son supérieur, d'une part parce qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme à craindre quoi que ce soit, d'autre part parce qu'elle a toujours mis un point d'honneur à feindre de se moquer de ses ordres comme de ses actes.

Evidement il se met régulièrement en danger, le travail de G-men étant loin d'être reposant même si la team rocket se fait discrète depuis quelques années. Marion sait qu'il y a toujours quelques criminels dans la région, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils s'attaqueraient au bâtiment sécurisé où avait lieu la rencontre entre les représentants de la ligue et les élites de la bourgeoisie pour la mise en place du prochain grand festival.

Pour sa défense elle n'aurait jamais non plus pensé que Peter y assiste, en général il prétend être trop occupé.

Assise dans la salle d'attente la dresseuse frissonne, l'hôpital est bondé et chaque minute amène de nouvelles victimes. Elle préférerait presque être dehors avec ses pokémons, se sentir utile plutôt que cette attente interminable, mais le reste de l'élite suffit amplement à sécuriser la ville, autant qu'elle s'occupe de la sécurité du maître. Au loin elle entend les sirènes, la police, les ambulances et autour d'elle d'autres personnes qui attendent.

Si il avait gardé ses pokémons près de lui, il n'aurait jamais été blessé, songe Marion avec amertume. Elle est consciente que les mesures de sécurité obligent leur exclusion lors des réunions officielles, Peter n'est pas non plus d'un tempérament calme et inoffensif. Il reste bien assez dangereux tout seul, alors elle comprend que les politiciens peu à l'aise avec le dressage tentent de sécuriser au maximum la rencontre, surtout lorsqu'ils ont des exigences déraisonnables à soumettre à la ligue.

Les terroristes ont abattu trois personnes avant de mettre le feu au bâtiment. Les hommes qui sont mort, personne ne les pleurera, ce sont des bourgeois avide d'argent et de pouvoir, ils étaient soupçonnés de profiter du grand festival pour acquérir à grand prix des pokémons rares dans le dos de la ligue. Ils n'ont jamais pu être pris sur le fait, enfin ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Marion lève la tête lorsque l'infirmière entre, elle se dirige vers un petit groupe assis au fond de la salle. La dresseuse entend juste les mots : décès, arrêt cardiaque puis des sanglots.

Le feu s'est propagé à tous le quartier, les pompiers étaient débordé et la ligue à été appelé en renfort pour stopper les terroristes. Aldo avait affirmé qu'ils n'auraient surement plus grand-chose à faire, escomptant que Peter aurait réglé la situation avant qu'ils arrivent. Ils ont plongé dans une ville dévorée par les flammes où il était urgent d'évacuer la population, les terroristes se sont enfuit. Les témoins parlent d'ambulanciers, de brancards avec des personnes inconscientes et d'autres brancards recouverts de draps blancs. Ils décrivent des dresseurs qui ont été contraint de vendre leur pokémons ou était-ce un kidnapping avec sur la scène du crime une enveloppe contenant de l'argent ? Il a aussi des les tags sur les murs, des noms de coupables ? Ceux qui sont morts n'étaient pas innocents.

Mais Marion ne peut pas pardonner, Peter n'aurait jamais utilisé des moyens aussi extrêmes même si il excelle dans la destruction en tout genre, ses victimes en ressortent vivantes, quoique bien amochées et obligées de faire un détour par l'hôpital avant de gagner la prison. Elle sait qu'il s'est interposé pour calmer le jeu, elle a entendu des personnes en parler. Ce crétin de dracologue, intervenir à main nu.

L'infirmière repasse annoncer deux décès, ramener un enfant à ses parents, il porte un bandage autour de la tête. Marion attend.

Puis.

-deux côtes cassé, de nombreux hématomes, il est sous antidouleur, il peut rentrer mais doit impérativement se reposer.

Marion se lève.

Elle qui s'était préparé à batailler sans fin pour le faire quitter la ville, elle se retrouve avec un homme étonnamment docile, sédatif aidant, qui se laisse guider sans protester vers le taxi. Marion en profite pour le réprimander de son inconscience, gronde et le noie dans un flot de paroles destiné à caché son inquiétude.

-tu m'écoute au moins ?

Plus tard Clément lui rappellera qu'elle frisait l'hystérie, pour l'instant elle se permet encore de brailler contre cet imbécile de dracologue qui s'est endormi sur la banquette du taxi sans l'écouter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sandra**

-le rhinocorne d'un terroriste t'a percuté alors que tu essayais de défendre le kidnappeur du gardevoir dudit terroriste ?

Peter admet que présenté de cette façon, la situation n'est pas à son avantage.

-j'essayais d'empêcher un meurtre.

Sandra fidèle à son caractère, s'emporte de plus belle.

-à mains nue, contre un rhinocorne.

Peter choisis prudemment de se taire et reporte son attention sur le draco allongé contre son flan. Mauvaise idée, le pokémon siffle, gronde, la queue s'agitant nerveusement.

-bien dit draco, il est complètement inconscient.

Peter est mi-affligé mi-amusé de voir combien Sandra déteint sur son équipe.

-et ça te fait rire.

Peter n'essaie même pas de nier, ça ne lui déplait pas tant que ça de se retrouver chez lui, materné par Sandra, loin de ses responsabilités. Grand-père se charge d'occuper ses pokémons dans l'antre. Il peut enfin se laisser aller.

-Sandra

-Quoi ?

Peter se redresse du lit, repousse les couvertures avec difficulté, son dos rend toutes manœuvres difficiles et ses côtes grincent sous l'effort. Sandra s'insurge.

-Tu te recouche immédiatement.

Le dracologue sourit, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux, il agrippe sa cousine, l'enlace et l'attire jusqu'à la faire tomber sur le lit.

-je vais bien. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux au passage.

Sandra vire au cramoisis, s'étouffe, ressemblant l'espace d'un instant à son propre léviator. Il la relâche finalement, son corps étant définitivement trop douloureux et laisse draco l'immobiliser sur le lit par une attaque étreinte bien calculée pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures

La championne d'arène lui lance un regard lourd de reproche, le borde sans un mot, puis avant de quitter la chambre le défie des yeux.

-Steven arrive demain, j'espère pour toi qui tu trouveras une bonne explication pour ton comportement suicidaire.

Peter consterné n'arrive plus à se convaincre qu'il a fait les bons choix.


	4. Chapter 4

**Steven**

Steven ne crie pas, ne gronde pas, il s'assied simplement sur le bord de son lit et lorsque ses yeux bleus rencontre les siens, Peter ressentirait presque l'envie de s'excuser à genoux. Les yeux de Steven ne jugent pas, mais l'inquiétude qu'ils contiennent rend la situation pire encore.

-Tu souffre ?

Peter n'arrive plus à mentir.

-Un peu… le dos et les côtes, ajoute-t-il finalement embarrassé malgré lui.

Peter détourne les yeux, se perd dans la blancheur des murs, puis une pression sur sa main le ramène de force face à l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Idiot, Sandra m'a prévenu que tu avais encore fait des folies.

La main remonte le long de son bras jusqu'à l'épaule qu'elle enserre avec tendresse.

-Elle exagère.

Steven fronce les sourcils, agacé.

\- Et toi tu minimise.

La main remonte brusquement, s'attarde sur sa joue, Peter ferme les yeux, puis elle se pose sur son front, provoquant une exclamation atterrée de la part de son possesseur.

-Tu es fiévreux, tu te repose au moins ?

A ce stade, Peter n'écoute plus. Il se laisse bercer par le flot de paroles, une habitude qu'il a prise en grandissant aux côtés sa cousine, même si il doit admettre que côtoyer Marion n'a pas arrangé la situation. Il ferme les yeux et se détend complètement, puis le poids sur son front chaud disparaît. Le dracologue émet un grognement de protestation et entend un gros soupir en réponse.

-je suppose que cela ne sert à rien de continuer, tu t'endors... je vais te laisser.

Peter ouvre les yeux avec difficulté.

-Reste encore un peu - il agrippe la main de l'ex maître - avec moi.

Une main fraiche dans la sienne et un rire léger, sont les dernières choses dont Peter a conscience avant de plonger dans le sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Steven**

La première fois, il s'agissait de planifier des accords afin de limiter l'accès du publique à certains sites protégés. Peter était tenu d'y participer de par ses connaissances sur les habitudes et le mode opératoires des braconniers entre autres et Steven avait été contraint et forcé par Marc de venir, interrompant par là même de passionnantes recherches sur le Mont creuset pour l'accompagner.

La discussion n'a pas quitté le cadre du travail.

La deuxième fois c'était lors du tournoi interrégional réunissant les finalistes de la ligue pokémon. Ils étaient essentiellement là pour le décorum.

La discussion a été plus intéressante, ils ont parlé de voyage, de pokémon, de grottes échangeant leurs points de vue sur tout et sur rien.

-Il faudra se voir pour en reparler. A commenté Steven avant de retourner à Hoenn.

Peter a acquiescé avec un sourire chaleureux.

Son sourire est ce qui a le plus retenu l'attention de l'ex maitre qui a découvert que Peter, derrière un premier abord plutôt discret et réservé, avait un sens de l'humour assez aiguisé et des manières exquises. Il n'oubliera pas non plus la complicité qui les liait, son cœur qui battait si fort et le bien être qui l'a envahi.

La troisième fois, Steven était retourné à Algatia pour confronter la team Aqua à ses manœuvres illégales dans la baie de Némucrique. Il avait l'intention de leur expliquer plus au moins calmement (en premier lieu) que la mer se portait très bien merci, que de faire un blocus total pour protéger la migration des wailmers était un peu excessif et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de poireauter des jours pour surveiller qu'ils suivent ses directives, ses pokémons n'appréciant que très moyennement les balades en bateau.

En arrivant à proximité de la cave Tréfonds, base temporaire de la team Aqua, Steven n'aurait pas été surpris qu'on lui ai dit qu'un typhon été passé par là. Tous le matériel soi-disant réservé l'étude de la faune sous-marine, (il restait très septique à ce sujet) avait été réduit en une bouilli de câbles et d'acier.

Steven se souvenait avoir été partagé entre le plaisir de voir un travail si bien fait, et l'appréhension d'affronter le responsable du capharnaüm. Responsable qui soignait en grommelant quelques injures bien senties, l'aile recouverte de givre de son altaria, ses cheveux carmin dépassant d'un costume bleu assez reconnaissable et qui accessoirement ne lui allait pas du tout. Du sang dégoulinait le long de son bras et de sa hanche, et ses traits étaient marqués par une dureté inhabituelle.

Steven l'avait amené immédiatement à l'hôpital et avait fait valoir ses arguments face au leader aqua qui envisageait de porter plainte pour attaque injustifiée contre un innocent groupe d'amoureux de la nature.

Il avait ensuite croisé Peter dans les couloirs de l'infirmerie d'Algatia, Steven venait lui rendre visite et le dracologue tentait de convaincre l'infirmière qu'il se portait très bien.

Ce qui était faux bien évidemment.

Il finit sa convalescence après un mois de repos forcé dans la maison de Steven au bord de la mer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Iris**

Se rendre à Ebenelle, la ville mère des dragons, Iris en rêve depuis que Goya lui en a parlé. Il lui a raconté des légendes, enjolivé certains passages, mais Iris captivée n'a pas tenu compte des interventions plus mesurées de Watson. Le champion de Janusia a promis de l'amener, il voulait rendre visite à des connaissances, Iris n'a pas vraiment compris, elle était trop excitée pour écouter.

Ils sont arrivé dans l'après-midi, ont rencontré le doyen du clan dragon et ses élèves, puis sont allé méditer dans l'antre… cinq minutes.

-Iris dehors, va donc visiter les alentours. Gronde Watson

La jeune fille baisse la tête contrite, mais déjà son attention est détournée par le passage d'un minidraco qui ondule gracieusement dans le lac à quelques mètres à peine. Lorsque son tuteur baisse la tête à sa hauteur un regard sévère affiché sur son visage, elle bat en retraite vers la sortie.

-et ne cours pas, ça glisse.

Perchée dans un arbre, elle croque dans une pomme qu'elle gardait en réserve dans son sac. C'est seulement une fois le fruit terminé qu'Iris s'aperçois qu'elle n'est plus seule. Elle hume l'air, baisse les yeux et regarde l'homme/le dragon qui s'approche.

Il lève les yeux « curiosité », puis gronde doucement « ne va pas tomber ». Ses cheveux carmin ondulent sous le vent printanier et lorsque ses yeux croisent les siens il sourit.

-Je m'appelle Iris.

Elle attrape la branche, se glisse à terre puis se force à s'incliner pour le saluer. Le geste lui paraît décalé, presque étrange.

-Je suis Peter.

Il ébouriffe ses cheveux « bonjour toi », se penche pour effleurer son front de son menton « petit dragonneau », Iris a l'impression qu'il sent son odeur, puis il se relève en souriant.

Paradoxalement, son salut semble bien plus naturel à Iris que sa propre présentation. Elle aimerait y répondre en sautant à son cou, faire ce que lui dicte son instinct, mais les souvenirs du pensionnat de Janusia l'en empêche. Ca ne se fait pas. Elle lève la tête incertaine, joue avec ses doigts, nerveuse.

Il rit, se laisse tomber dans l'herbe « viens n'ais pas peur ».

-Tu es dresseur, tu as des pokémons ?

-Oui

Iris n'ose pas insister, parler lui semble soudain déplacé face à cet homme qui communique essentiellement avec son corps, elle s'agenouille, se relève puis finalement s'assied en tailleur incapable de garder son calme

« Je veux jouer, je veux jouer » Entend Peter.

Il libère draco.

Iris l'approche, lui tourne autour « tu joue avec moi ?». Draco s'enroule, fait un nid de ses anneaux dans lequel elle se glisse. Peter observe la scène attendri.

Les jeux laissent place à la fatigue puis finalement au sommeil, Iris baille toute retenue envolée, elle délaisse le draco taquin pour se réfugier dans les bras de son propriétaire « je veux dormir avec toi ».

Lorsque Watson les rejoint une heure plus tard, Peter lève la tête, réprobateur.

-Pourquoi vouloir brider son instinct ? C'est grâce à lui qu'elle comprendra ce qu'est réellement un maître dragon.

Pour ne pas qu'elle devienne comme toi, pense le champion sans le formuler. Il regarde le maître et son draco. Là où naguère il y avait un dresseur et son pokémon, lui ne voit plus que deux dragons calmes pour l'instant, mais ça ne saurait durer.

Il y a bien longtemps que Peter a perdu son humanité.


	7. Chapter 7

Red

Du sommet du Mont Argent, Red contemple l'immensité blanche. Ici la neige masque tout, englouti les couleurs, étouffe les bruits, anesthésie les sensations. Se fondre dans cet environnement est devenu une deuxième nature pour le maître, il fait corps avec la tempête de la même manière qu'il est enraciné sur le sol, la roche… la montagne.

En portant le regard sur son équipe à quelque mètres de lui, Red se demande si c'est cela la méditation que pratiquent Aldo, Peter et Koga. Chacun possède sa propre façon d'entrer en communion avec la nature, avait un jour expliqué Aldo. Si la plupart des aspirants pratiquent sous une cascade, il semblerait que Red préfère contempler le vide.

Locklass pousse de son nez un petit amas de neige, lorsqu'il le regarde Red ressentirait presque le froid de la neige sur son propre nez. Parfois il se fond dans ses pokémons, il est tantôt le pikachu qui cours derrière l'évoli, mais Green à tôt fait de le secouer pour le réveiller, tantôt il est le dracaufeu qui survole les crêtes enneigées.

Red se demande souvent si cette capacité est propre aux maîtres pokémon, cette possibilité de faire corps avec son partenaire durant le combat, cette communication quasi télépathique qui permet de guider son équipier comme si il était à sa place, mais bénéficiant du regard extérieur essentiel à la mise en place des meilleurs stratégies. Green en a le potentiel, il ne lui manque que l'écoute car Green parle trop, il réprime son instinct et laisse la raison commander tous ces actes. Green fuit ses émotions, combat ses pulsions et si parfois elles prennent le dessus, il se met en colère.

Alors Red attend et espère qu'un jour son ami comprenne, qu'il vienne le rejoindre.

Une légère bourrasque lui fait lever la tête, un visiteur s'approche.

-ça faisait longtemps.

Un dracolosse s'ébroue pour se débarrasser de la neige.

Les visites du maitre dragon sont rares à présent. Elles étaient plus fréquentes au début, lorsque Peter pensait encore le convaincre de prendre sa place au sommet de la ligue. Red a refusé, le sommet est un endroit ennuyeux où il n'y a plus besoin de lever les yeux. Peter a déclaré un jour que la vue tout en haut ne valait rien, Red a jeté un regard puis a acquiescé, il est parti chercher un autre sommet à escalader.

Il plonge se prunelles incandescentes dans celle du maitre qui lui fait face. A certains points Peter lui ressemble, il laisse son instinct le dominer même si cela l'amène à la violence. Tel un dragon, d'ordinaire calme, puis à la moindre contrariété, capable d'entrer dans une colère dévastatrice. Mais Peter aime Kantô alors il s'efforce de taire -avec un succès mitigé- ses pulsions durant son travail.

Et lorsqu'il est trop fatigué de se retenir d'exploser, il monte au Mont Argent.

Ils vont se battre et chacun attend ça avec impatience, Red parce qu'il a peu souvent l'occasion d'avoir un adversaire, Peter parce qu'il combat rarement à pleine puissance. Ils vont se battre faisant corps avec leurs pokémons, ils vont multiplier les stratégies sans craintes de se blesser et Red sourit.

Il sait que dans ce combat rien n'est encore joué.


	8. Chapter 8

Léviator

Il soupire de bonheur sous le frottement régulier de la brosse sur ses écailles. Le mouvement circulaire apaise les tensions dans ses muscles et malgré la pointe de douleur continue sur son flan, il pourrait presque s'endormir.

Il faut dire que le toilettage hebdomadaire est son moment préféré, c'est d'ailleurs le seul moment où il a son dresseur pour lui tout seul, léviator a bien l'intention d'en profiter et si cette douleur pouvait s'en aller... Il remue pour changer de position

-du calme mon grand, je cherche.

Le pokémon pousse un gémissement désolé, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'éjecter Peter de son dos. Il se recouche à demi dans l'eau se laissant bercer par la brosse qui s'infiltre entre ses écailles pour en déloger toute la saleté. Il sent soudain son dresseur grailler dans la zone douloureuse, gronde sourdement.

-J'ai trouvé, ne bouge plus.

Léviator obtempère soulagé, puis quelques minutes plus tard la souffrance s'en va. Il s'en retourne remercier son maître comme il se doit et s'amuse de ce petit humain qui s'accroche à sa corne après le premier câlin pour ne pas finir trempé. Il semble si fragile, mais possède une si grande force intérieure, le pokémon l'adore.

Léviator comprend parfaitement certains de ces congénères qui préfèrent garder leur autonomie et la liberté d'aller où ils veulent, mais de son point de vue, un dresseur est terriblement pratique lorsqu'on a un bout de bois coincé entre les écailles.


	9. Chapter 9

L'ancien

L'ancien traverse la première salle, éclairée d'une pâle lueur bleutée. Il franchit le ponton puis rejoint la plateforme flottante qui surplombe le lac. Si la surface de l'eau est calme, le vieil homme n'est pas dupe de la présence des dragons dans les profondeurs. C'est une certitude enfouie en lui car il sent leur présence, ce n'est pas exactement un bruit... plutôt un murmure, ni une odeur... peut-être une flagrance. L'ancien ne saurait pas l'expliquer, il sait juste que ce lien existe et qu'il relie les maîtres dragons à ces pokémons un peu particulier.

L'ancien sait que sa présence ne perturbe pas l'harmonie de la grotte, contrairement à celle des apprentis qui provoque une tension. L'ambiance varie suivant les personnes qui viennent dans l'antre, il peut presque reconnaître l'arrivé des nouveaux disciples, la méfiance prédomine, ou le retour de son petit fils, un chant joyeux résonne.

Sandra ne ressent pas toutes ces subtilités, elle perçoit la présence des dragons, capte leurs émotions. Sandra est presque un maître il ne lui manque pas grand-chose, peut-être un peu de sincérité. Elle doit admettre ses faiblesses, ses attentes et ses espoirs au lieu de taire ses désirs pour progresser davantage. L'ancien sait qu'elle est proche de son but et il attend patiemment qu'elle le rejoigne.

Peter est devenu un maître un peu par hasard, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à le devenir. C'est sûr qu'il s'est entraîné et a voyagé des années durant, parcourant plusieurs régions avant de tenter sa chance à la ligue, toutefois l'ancien se souvient d'un garçon vif qui jouait en cachette dans l'antre, un garçon qui passait ses journées avec les mini-draco et qui ne s'intéressait pas aux combats. Ce n'était pas un enfant désobéissant, juste éternellement distrait.

Pour la plupart des dragons, de l'antre Peter est un des leurs, depuis bébé sa mère le prenait avec elle lorsqu'elle venait méditer laissant les pokémons regarder dans le couffin et agiter leur queue pour faire rire le petit. L'ancien se rappelle d'une femme qui riait quand son fils filait à quatre pattes sous la vigilance d'une draco particulièrement maternelle.

Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que Peter les comprenne aussi bien, cependant l'ancien n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait aussi loin. Non seulement ce sale gosse roupillait allègrement durant les cours de dressage, mais il n'était pas capable de se rappeler du nom de chaque attaque.


	10. Chapter 10

Marc

Marc admettait volontiers avoir été le premier à accepter cette sortie au parc d'attraction, mais en l'occurrence il n'avait pas prévu que cela prenne des allures de duel. Bon il imaginait plus ou moins que ses confrères n'étaient pas autant sérieux qu'ils voulaient bien le faire croire, du moins il était convaincu que Danthéa à sa gauche se moquait du résultat final, alors qu'elle profitait pleinement de cette balade sur barque au fil de l'eau.

Marc observa vaguement agacé le bateau qui les suivait et dans lequel Steven discutait avec animation avec Peter.

-de vrais gamins, et dire que Steven était si sérieux, Il secoua la tête désolé, l'amour lui monte à la tête.

-Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble contredit la championne de Kalos, ils sont plus épanouis.

Marc grogna tandis que Cynthia acquiesçait. Il voulait bien admettre que Steven rayonnait mais le jeune homme était un ami de longue date, presque un frère et il sentait responsable de lui. C'était énervant de le voir collé au dracologue, d'autant plus qu'il ne trouvait rien à reprocher à Peter en tout cas pas sur ce sujet.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, ils se dirigèrent vers des attractions plus forte, ils passèrent finalement aux montagnes russes, Cynthia tirant presque Peter sur ce que Marc pensait être un système très élaboré d'enchevêtrement de rails où plusieurs nacelle se baladaient indépendamment manquant de peu de se percuter à chaque croisement.

-bande de tarés. Souffla Marc

Steven jeta un regard amusé malgré son teint encore pâle, il n'avait pas l'habitude des montagnes russes.

-on parle de deux personnes qui passent leur temps à exécuter des manœuvres à haut risque à dos de pokémons, ce n'est pas ce genre de construction qui les arrêtera.

En effet, bien que décoiffés et essoufflés à leur retour, les deux champions ne semblaient pas prêt de rentrer.

Steven accorda un sourire radieux à Peter lorsqu'il vient le rejoindre et Marc sentit l'irritation monter comme le dresseur de dragon passait la main autour de la taille de son ami.

Non définitivement Marc ne l'aimait pas.


	11. Chapter 11

J'en profite pour dire un grand merci pour les reviews et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Pour répondre à ta question FrozenSuicune, je préfère généralement utiliser les noms français dans le fandom pokémon puisque j'ai grandi avec les jeux et les animes francophones depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Le cas de Stephen/Daigo est un peu particulier d'une part parce qu'il y a déjà Pierre d'Argenta et d'autre part parce que de mon point de vue, le nom anglais correspond mieux au personnage.

Silver

Bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais à quiconque, Silver adore passer du temps avec le Maître de la ligue.

Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que personne ne l'a deviné, Gold et Célesta les premiers.

La présence constante de leur rival dans l'antre du dragon soit-disant pour s'entraîner et « flanquer la pâté du siècle à ce donneur de leçon » était acceptable connaissant le caractère obstiné du rouquin, mais l'obsession dont Silver fait preuve à vouloir progresser est vite apparue aux yeux de son entourage comme une mauvaise excuse.

Même Gold et son optimisme à toute épreuve s'est vite lassé de se faire massacrer à chaque match amical contre le Maître; La ligue attendra encore un peu.

-on dirait un môme qui cherche à impressionner son père, a un jour déclaré Sandra.

Les deux natifs du Bourg Geon ont bien été forcés d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Silver n'admettra jamais qu'au-delà du combat il recherche tout simplement l'approbation de Peter et si Célesta continue de sous-entendre des bêtises pareilles, un bon coup de poing dans la figure sera sa prochaine réponse.

-on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas frapper les filles, et encore moins au visage. Demande le Maître réprobateur.

Le sale gosse lève un sourcil perplexe, c'est quoi cette discrimination ?

Si Silver écoute plus ou moins patiemment les règles de bonnes conduites énoncées par Peter, c'est uniquement pour éviter une suppression de l'entraînement en représailles et certainement pas parce qu'il adore que le dracologue lui donne des leçons, si futiles soient-elles.

Allongé dans l'herbe il profite d'avoir la complète attention du Maître, se laisse ébouriffer les cheveux mais n'oubliera pas de prétexter avoir été pris par surprise, si quelqu'un ose faire une remarque.

Puis Peter se lève soudainement, ses yeux s'illumine tandis qu'un sourire joyeux vient étirer ses lèvres.

-On dirait que j'ai de la visite.

Silver n'admettra jamais qu'il considère Peter comme un mentor ou plutôt comme un Père de substitution, Giovanni n'a jamais eu beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Il affirmera toujours rester à Ebenelle pour s'entraîner et s'il boude à chaque fois que Steven débarque à l'improviste, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec de la jalousie.


	12. Chapter 12

Aldo

La ligue est une institution fragile dont l'organisation varie beaucoup en fonction de la personnalité des cinq membres qui constituent l'élite et Aldo comprend combien Agatha peut s'inquiéter de l'avenir.

Avant qu'elle-même ne rejoignes ce groupe de dresseur surpuissants, les dynastes avaient la main mise sur la totalité des organisations gérées par la ligue et il n'était pas rare que les familles de la noblesse abusent de ce pouvoir pour s'approprier des pokémons rares directement auprès de leur dresseurs ou en favorisant le braconnage.

Aldo se souvient du combat mené par Agatha et le professeur Chen pour interdire la vente de pokémons.

Pourtant chaque année, les politiciens de Kantô envoient des demandes de dérogations en faveur de certains centres d'élevage qui sont souvent plus ou moins liés à la team Rocket.

Aldo pousse un soupire alors que son regard se porte sur deux grandes arches qui se dressent pour accueillir les visiteurs.

Depuis que la doyenne a quitté la ligue, Peter poursuit le combat. Mais tenir tête aux dynastes en s'assurant que la loi est respectée tout en traquant les contrevenants est un travail très pénible d'autant que la gestion s'étend sur deux régions et seize arènes.

Le martialiste longe le mur d'enceinte saluant au passage deux dresseurs qui semblent visiter les lieux.

Si la gestion de la ligue est naturellement fastidieuse, c'est d'autant pire à cette époque de l'année à cause de l'inspection annuelle des arènes. Durant cette période, Peter est obligé de quitter le plateau indigo pour une période d'au minimum six semaines et Aldo s'attend à coup sûr à des ennuis.

L'inspection en elle-même est assez simple et pourrait être considérée comme une ballade de santé, Peter n'est pas trop maniaque pour ce genre de chose et les champions actuels sont plutôt responsables. Certes il est déjà arrivé par le passé que le dresseur de dragon profite de cette semi-liberté pour aller taper sur la team rocket en toute impunité, mais celle-ci a appris à ce faire discrète durant cette période et Aldo doute que cela se reproduise.

Le problème principal est que l'alliance pokémon qui se charge de chaperonner la ligue ainsi que les institutions qui en dépendent, contient pas mal de personnes corrompues qui vivent entretenues par la noblesse Kantôenne. Aldo s'attend donc à voir débarquer assez rapidement des émissaires avec de nouvelles exigences en matière de permis de construire sur des sites protégés, de capture de pokémons légendaires à l'intention de zoos privés ou encore de légalisation de l'achat des pokémons directement auprès de leurs dresseurs, le tout moyennant quelques chèques bien placés pourvus que les accords soient signés avant que le maître ne revienne.

Aldo ne s'inquiète pas trop de son côté, contrairement à Peter qui inspecte tous les comptes de la ligues depuis une semaine et rend tous le monde cinglé avec ses recommandations à n'en plus finir. Bien sûr, il ignore que le reste de l'élite a monté un plan de défense pour parer à la situation en l'absence d'Agatha.

Cela fait une semaine que Clément à commencé à rapatrier tous les dossiers aux archives pour le classement annuel, le seul moyen d'éviter les disparitions/vols/pertes qui explosent durant cette période. Par ailleurs l'expert en pokémon psy patrouille chaque matin sous couvert de promenade pour sonder toutes les nouvelles têtes.

Marion a veillé à ce que tous les locaux brillent et que les clés des salles de conférences ne soient pas « empruntés » pour des réunions privés. Aldo a observé que depuis lors, le personnel masculin de la ligue affiche un zèle inhabituel à éliminer la paperasse.

Koga a mis un soin particulier à astiquer toutes ses armes et depuis quelques jours, les murs de son bureau sont décorés de katanas et de shurikens. Peter doit se douter que l'essaim de nosferaptis qui a élu domicile dans certains bureaux du dernier étage n'est pas complètement accidentel.

Quant à Aldo, il a malencontreusement bloqué certaines lignes téléphoniques hautement sécurisés que l'élite n'utilise jamais en raison de mouchards d'origine inconnus, et a recruté une trentaine de ceintures noires du dojo de Safrania pour jouer les vigiles et garder certains locaux.

Non Aldo ne voit aucune raison de s'inquiéter et si vraiment il y aurait un problème, Agatha lui a gracieusement laissé son numéro de téléphone.


	13. Chapter 13

Inspection à l'arène d'Argenta

-Attention, tout le monde s'accroche à Onix. Ordonne Pierre alors que l'immense serpent se redresse jusqu'à que sa tête avoisine le toit du bâtiment. Aussitôt la grande famille s'attèle à nettoyer la façade extérieure.

-Grand frère, je peux m'occuper de la pancarte ? demande la benjamine restée au sol.

-C'est une bonne idée, je vais la décrocher.

000

-Récapitulons marmonne le champion en sortant son calepin, intérieur ok, fenêtres ok, il jette un coup d'œil à son équipe luisante de propreté.

-Atchoum.

La fratrie sursaute, puis baisse la tête honteuse.

-j'avais pourtant bien précisé de faire attention à ne pas asperger Onix d'eau.

Un silence contrit lui répond tandis que le pauvre pokémon roche s'éloigne dignement se trouver une place ensoleillée pour faire la sieste.

-Reprenons.

-Pour ce qui est de la surveillance du centre pokémon, je crois que c'est largement suffisant, intervient un cadet avec une moue réprobatrice, tu y passe presque tous les jours.

Le visage du champion se fend d'un sourire béat.

-Maintenir une bonne entente avec l'infirmière Joëlle de la ville est un point essentiel des obligations d'un champion d'arène.

-Mais Joëlle et le maître préféreraient que tu t'occupe davantage des pilleurs de fossiles du Mont Sélénite.

-Celui-là grogne Pierre à l'intention de son supérieur, il ajoute une grimace éloquente pour traduire ce qu'il pense à l'intention de la paranoïa de Peter.

-Il n'a toujours pas digéré l'avertissement qu'il a reçu l'an passé pour harcèlement.

-qui a osé dire ça ? Gronde le champion faisant volte face, je m'assurais juste que les dresseurs se montraient correctes, ce type est juste jaloux.

Un second regard vers ses cadets lui montre qu'il n'a convaincu personne et que ce serait plutôt lui le plus jaloux des deux. Toutes les infirmières de la région entretenant d'excellents rapports avec le maître.

-En tout cas je patrouille une fois par mois au mont Sélénite et je passe fréquemment prendre des nouvelles au musée.

Les enfants hochent la tête, se gardant d'ajouter que c'est uniquement parce que l'infirmière ne manque jamais de lui rappeler ses devoirs.

000

Pierre connait l'admiration que sa Joëlle porte à l'intention du maître, il est donc d'autant plus choqué de voir un beau matin Peter faire visiter la ville à un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu, le guider jusqu'au musée, puis le tirer à l'abri des regards pour prendre congé avec un long baiser.

Lorsque dix minutes plus tard il retrouve son supérieur devant l'arène, Pierre doit se mordre les joues pour ne pas afficher un sourire débile.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Encore merci à Fumiyo-chan pour cette avalanche de compliments, cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Je vais essayer d'éradiquer les fautes d'orthographe, malheureusement j'ai beau relire, il y en a toujours qui passent entre les mailles du filet.

Inspection à l'arène d'Azuria

Ondine soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle se hisse hors du bassin central avec sa brosse à récurer. Stari jette un dernier pistolet à eau pour pousser le reste de mousse en direction du trou d'évacuation. La piscine est propre et les joints d'étanchéité peuvent encore tenir une année.

Le nettoyage de l'arène est un rituel immuable rythmé par les inspections du maître année après année et la championne peut se flatter de ne jamais avoir été prise en défaut malgré sa jeunesse. Car il faut bien l'admettre, l'arène d'Azuria n'est pas la plus facile à entretenir avec ses nombreux bassins et aquariums.

Mais Ondine est une grande passionnée, elle a à cœur le bien-être de ses pokémons et la sécurité de ses challengers ce qui lui permet d'être dans les bonnes grâces de Peter.

Bien sûr c'est avec un soin tout particulier qu'elle veille à ce que léviator soit transféré dans le bassin dédié au combat durant ce mois. Depuis qu'elle prend cette précaution, les questions sur la gestion de l'arène ont diminué aux profits de celles sur ses techniques d'entraînement.


	15. Chapter 15

Inspection à l'arène de Carmin sur Mer

-je vous remercie, mais tout va pour le mieux. Déclare une Joëlle au teint mat, en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

Peter hoche la tête et semble se détendre.

Carmin sur Mer est souvent ciblé par des trafiquants divers qui voient dans le port un moyen de transport discret pour vendre leurs marchandises illégales en dehors de la région. Heureusement la marine local mène une lutte acharnée contre les contrevenants.

-Cela dit, ajoute la jeune femme le major fait souvent acte de présence sur les quais pour soutenir les matelots.

Le ton se veut neutre, mais Joëlle est prête à défendre le champion contre tous les reproches que pourrait formuler le maître à l'égard de la gestion laxiste de son arène.

Le dresseur de dragon esquisse un sourire amusé, il a oublié que l'infirmière n'est en poste que depuis quelques mois.

-je vois

Il ne proteste pas quand elle insiste pour l'accompagner et tente de demeurer imperturbable lorsqu'elle se fige en ouvrant la porte du bâtiment devant la propreté quasiment surnaturelle du lieu. Le parquet est ciré, les vitres parfaitement propres et une légère odeur de produits de nettoyage flotte dans l'air.

Ils retrouvent le champion visiblement irrité dans son bureau, terminant de ranger son administration sous la houlette d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année.

-Ah Peter je ne t'avais pas vu. S'exclame le major Bob lorsqu'il relève la tête de son dernier dossier, puis semblant se rappeler de sa contrariété il ajoute.

-tu ne crois pas que trois femmes de ménage, c'était un peu excessif ?

Le micro-sourire du maître s'élargit.

-d'une part j'ai entendu dire que tu étais particulièrement occupé, d'autre part, l'année passé l'unique femme de ménage a frôlé l'hystérie devant l'ampleur du travail.

-si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, ces trois là se portent très bien merci, rétorque le champion sarcastique, elles ont même poussé le vice jusqu'à investir ma chambre, ma cuisine et même mes pokémons.

-il faut dire que ça en avait vraiment besoin. Intervient une jeune fille en tenu de soubrette un chinchidou dans les bras, on n'a pas idée de laisser s'accumuler autant de poussière et au moins maintenant vos pokémons resplendissent.

Joëlle ne peut qu'approuver ses dires lorsque derrière elle surgit un raichu, que l'infirmière a toujours connu complètement débraillé, qui semble avoir subit un toilettage en règle. Le pokémon apeuré localise immédiatement son dresseur et c'est avec un « RAIIII » semblable à un appel au secours, qu'il se réfugie dans ses bras.

000

\- J'ai quand même du mal à y croire, soupire l'infirmière après que le maître ait fait le tour de l'arène posant des questions sur la maintenance et vérifiant l'administration.

-Le problème, ricane le major Bob, c'est que Peter est obligé de faire respecter une certaine discipline et que je n'ai pas le temps d'astiquer l'arène régulièrement avec la surveillance du port. Plutôt que de perdre tous les deux notre temps avec ces futilités, il préfère m'envoyer une équipe de nettoyage durant le mois de sa visite, avec une liste de tâches.

-J'ignorais que la ligue avait de telles exigences en matière de toilettage.

Le raichu pousse un soupire de dépit en essayant sans succès de se débarrasser de son ruban rouge.

-normalement non, ça doit être en représailles pour la fois où j'ai involontairement coupé le courant dans la ville… cette bagarre dans les entrepôts.

Joëlle fronce les sourcils, réprobatrice.

-Vous voulez parler de ce jour, où complètement ivre vous avez engagé le combat à proximité du relai énergétique, forçant la ville à se passer d'électricité durant deux jours.

\- Ouais il m'en a fait un sous-entendu tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir comment il a su que c'était de ma faute.


	16. Chapter 16

Inspection à l'arène de Safrania

En général Peter ne s'attarde pas à Safrania, Morgane maintient son arène dans un état irréprochable, elle s'occupe quotidiennement de son administration et fait régner une discipline rigoureuse parmi ses élèves.

Il faut dire que surveiller des enfants dotés de capacités psychiques ne doit pas être une sinécure, lui-même en sait quelque chose à force de côtoyer Clément.

C'est la raison pour laquelle le maître reste interdit devant l'état des lieux. L'aile droite a sans doute été ravagée par les flammes et s'est affaissée entraînant les murs adjacents. L'état de la championne est aussi inquiétant Peter ne l'a jamais vu autrement que tiré à quatre épingles, alors que la jeune femme qui lui fait face ne s'est visiblement ni changée, ni coiffée depuis la veille et n'a visiblement pas beaucoup dormi.

-l'incendie ne s'est pas propagé au-delà des limite du terrain de l'arène. Débite Morgane avec professionnalisme malgré les circonstances.

-qu'elle est la cause du sinistre ?

Le visage de la championne se ferme.

-un accident domestique dans les locaux privés, ils sont moins sécurisés que les zones publiques.

Le maitre de la ligue lève un sourcil circonspect.

000

-ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de la cacher. Commence Peter, son visage neutre camouflant mal son hilarité.

Morgane mortifiée marmonne quelques excuses, sa main descend derrière la nuque du jeune garçonnet qui a finit par tout avouer au maitre.

-présente tes excuses.

-désolé, désolé, désolé.

Le petit Magby blotti dans ses bras baragouine une litanie de sons, la tête baissée.

-c'est bon je fermerai les yeux puisqu'il y a jamais eu de précédent depuis votre accession au poste de championne. Soupire le dracologue, quand à vous deux, ne refaites plus jamais ça, c'est très bien d'être empathe.

Le gamin fait la grimace.

-mais je pensais qu'être pyromane se serait plus cool.

La championne secoue la tête avec dérision, il est plus que temps de mettre les choses au clair.

-la pyromanie ne s'apprend pas, même si on possède un Magby comme professeur et c'est dangereux.


	17. Chapter 17

Inspection à l'arène de Céladopole

Le plafond vitré de la serre est peu à peu envahi par la végétation.

Il faudrait faire quelque chose, songe vaguement Erika. Toutefois les vitres paraissent encore propres, elles ont été nettoyé il y a peu, donc rien ne presse.

La championne ferme les yeux, la pelouse est toujours autant confortable, elle peut bien dormir encore un peu.

Des cris colériques la tirent soudain de sa torpeur, ça ne ressemble pourtant pas à ses élèves d'élever le ton sans raison, peut-être un dresseur ? Elle se rappelle avec un peu de retard que ses disciples ont réservé la journée pour essayer des nouvelles combinaisons de coiffures et de kimonos et espère vaguement que les filles n'ont pas été trop désagréables avec le visiteur, elle reconnait volontiers que la gente masculine n'est pas vraiment la bienvenus dans les lieux.

Curieusement la porte s'ouvre presque aussitôt sur deux apprenties rougissantes, Erika ne comprend pas grand choses à leurs balbutiements, mais devine facilement qu'il y a un problème.

-avons-nous de la visite ?

-oui, quelqu'un demande à vous voir.

La championne se redresse avec nonchalance.

-mais il ne s'agit pas d'un dresseur. Intervint la deuxième dresseuse en se trémoussant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Étouffant un bâillement Erika s'attarde sur les bruits qui lui parviennent encore depuis le fond du couloir.

-a-t-il énoncé l'objet de sa visite ?

Les filles baissent la tête, honteuses et marmonnent de concert une phrase indistincte.

L'experte en végétaux se prépare à insister sur l'importance d'une élocution claire, quand une silhouette facilement reconnaissable franchi la porte laissée entre-ouverte.

-Erika, je crois qu'il va de nouveau falloir discuter de l'accueil dans cette arène.

Le maître de la ligue semble suffisamment exaspéré pour l'apathie quitte la championne, elle rajuste son kimono avec grâce et offre à son vis-à-vis le sourire le plus innocent de son répertoire.

-je crois qu'il y a eu quelques malentendus, pourquoi ne pas en discuter ici autours d'une tasse de thé.

000

Assis en seiza autour d'une table basse préalablement vaporisé par doux parfum, la championne constate avec plaisir que le maître commence à se détendre. Elle termine solennellement les préparatifs nécessaires à la cérémonie du thé, puis verse le breuvage dans les tasses.

-aujourd'hui j'ai fermé l'arène pour trier le matériel que nous utilisons pour les présentations publiques des cérémonies traditionnelles, c'est pour cela que tout est en désordre. Ment effrontément Erika.

-ce qui n'explique pas le manque de politesse chronique dont vos disciples font preuve envers les hommes et ce depuis au moins quatre ans.

-je réprimanderai sévèrement les filles à ce sujet.

-j'ai également reçu des plaintes concernant la grille horaire des combats certains dresseurs doivent attendre jusqu'à dix jours pour un match, il y a également beaucoup d'annulations sans raisons apparentes même en cas de faible affluence.

-je vais voir ce que je peux faire dans l'immédiat.

Peter soupir découragé, quoiqu'il dise Erika n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête concernant son arène. Il n'a que peu d'espoir de voir les choses changer d'ici l'année prochaine.

-je suis quand même tenu de revenir le mois prochain pour contrôler que tout est en règle.

L'arène sera impeccable.

Peter n'en doute pas un seul instant, c'est la même chose chaque année.

-je vous verse une deuxième tasse de thé ?

Il acquiesce silencieusement, son regard s'attardant sur les gestes aussi gracieux qu'efficaces de la championne.

-vous resterez bien méditer quelques heures dans la serre.

Peter n'arrive même plus à se fâcher de constater qu'elle exploite impunément ses points faibles.


	18. Chapter 18

Inspection à l'arène de Parmanie.

Le bruit du pokématos tire Jeannine de sa concentration. Elle quitte vivement la pièce et tente de rajuster sa coiffure avant de répondre, faisant face au visage sévère de Koga.

-Peter arrivera demain à Parmanie.

-je suis prête

-l'arène ?

-parfaitement propre.

Jeannine ne relâche sa respiration que lorsque la tonalité lui apprend que son correspondant à raccroché. Elle est consciente qu'elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Étant l'une des plus jeunes champions d'arène, elle fait l'objet de plus de surveillance de la part de la ligue, ce qui signifie la plupart du temps que tous ses écarts sont signalés à son père. Certes Peter est relativement indulgent avec elle et accepte volontiers de passer sous silence ses fautes administratives, comprenant parfaitement sa situation de nouvelle championne, malheureusement il n'est pas rare que Koga s'en informe par des moyens détournés.

Par acquis de conscience, elle refait le tour du dojo et veille à ce qu'il reste suffisamment de thé. L'infirmière Joëlle a établi un bilan de santé de ses pokémons qui sont en pleine forme. La jeune championne a également renvoyé le personnel de l'arène pour les trois prochains jours, on ne sait jamais.

Lorsqu'elle s'écroule sur son lit la nuit est déjà bien entamée, mais chaque point de la liste des obligations envoyé par la ligue et revue à la hausse par son père est barré.

000

Assis devant son café, Peter attend patiemment que l'horloge du centre pokémon approche des 10h00. Connaissant Koga l'arène est certainement dans un état irréprochable et la pauvre Jeannine a sans doute dû répondre à des exigences autrement plus sévères que celles imposées par l'alliance.

Le jardin n'a pas changé, toujours si calme. Le dracologue se rappelle avec nostalgie qu'il a souvent squatté les lieux à l'époque où Koga venait d'hériter du poste de champion, pour fuir l'atmosphère oppressante du clan dragon. Les pokémons qu'ils croisent sont occupés à mastiquer des feuilles, certains viennent le saluer avec retenue, Peter reconnait les marques de l'éducation de Koga.

Il fait résonner le carillon dans le silence, mais personne ne répond. C'est étonnant et un peu inquiétant, lors de la dernière inspection, Jeannine l'a attendu toute la matinée à l'entrée du pavillon. Le dracologue finit par se déchausser et fait glisser le panneau de bois d'un geste habitué. Comme prévu l'arène est rutilante, cependant la championne brille par son absence.

En passant dans le petit salon Peter jette un coup d'œil à l'administration soigneusement déposée sur la table.

-smogooo. Proteste le petit pokémon violet lorsqu'un pied non identifié le sort de son sommeil. Il se gonfle puis tourne autour du visiteur intrigué.

-je suis désolé. S'excuse le maître en lui tapotant la tête, tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver Jeannine.

Moins de cinq minutes après la disparition du pokémon, le bruit d'une cavalcade effrénée retenti dans le dojo.

-apparemment elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Murmure Peter profondément amusé.

Il lève les yeux sur une championne rouge d'embarras, encore revêtue d'un pyjama à l'effigie de Pacilicate des Hoenngers.

-je suis désolé. Bredouille-t-elle en titubant jusqu'à lui.

Elle semble un peu désorienté note le dracologue, essoufflée aussi, cela pourrait s'expliquer par son réveil mouvementé mais ses yeux semblent un peu trop brillants pour attester cette théorie.

-ce n'est pas grave vient t'asseoir.

Elle se laisse presque tomber en face de lui, puis semblant remarquer sa tenue plus que négligée, rougit de plus belle.

-Je suis désolé pour le retard, je peux vous laisser le temps de m'habiller ?

Peter se redresse, approche gentiment sa main du front de la jeune fille puis secoue la tête.

-inutile, tu vas retourner te coucher, je vais appeler quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi.

-mais je vais bien et le personnel est en congé.

Le dracologue ignore délibérément la première partie de la phrase, jette un regard fataliste sur la silhouette frissonnante de la championne et prend les choses en main.

Dix minutes plus tard Jeannine a abandonnée toute velléité de protestation, elle s'est résignée à se coucher enroulée dans la couverture du kotatsu, tandis que Peter termine de préparer deux tasses de tisanes

-bois pendant que c'est chaud.

Il fait mine de s'intéresser aux documents posés sur la table, sans toutefois cesser de la surveiller (elle serait capable de s'éclipser en silence). Il remarque tout de suite quant elle commence à secouer la tête, son visage devenu blême.

-qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

La jeune fille hésite, puis comprenant qu'elle ne pourra pas détourner l'attention du maître finit par parler.

-j'ai des vertiges.

Peter assure une bonne prise autour de ses épaules puis la force à s'allonger.

-ça va mieux ? Il faut que tu dormes maintenant.

-je ne peux pas dormir ici.

-mais si, je ne compte plus les fois où on a passé la nuit ici avec ton père.

-vraiment ?

Koga ne sera sans doute pas très content, mais pour divertir Jeannine, Peter lui raconte quelques anecdotes de leur jeunesse. Notamment le jour où le ninja a voulu l'initier à sa méthode de combat armes comprises, qui s'est finalement terminé par une baston propre et en ordre et un concours de lancé de shurikens contre les murs. Après un hurlement furieux du champion de l'arène qui était à cette époque le maître de Koga, ils s'étaient retrouvé les deux à briquer le sol du dojo sous la surveillance intraitable d'un migalos .

Bien vite elle s'endort laissant le dracologue travailler sur les dossiers de maintenance de l'arène.

C'est le bruit du pokématos qui interrompt Peter. Il jette un coup d'œil à la championne, puis constatant que la sonnerie ne l'a pas réveillé, se réfugie dans le jardin pour répondre.

-alors ?

Pas de bonjour ni même d'introduction, c'est typique de Koga.

-je pense que tu devrais rentrer ce soir.

-il y a un problème.

Peter s'amuse intérieurement de l'intonation autant scandalisée que menaçante de la question.

-ta fifille est malade, rien de grave apparemment sans doute du surmenage, souligne-t-il. Le problème est qu'elle a renvoyé tout le personnel de l'arène.

Le ninja ignore ostensiblement la pique lancé par son ami.

-Je prends deux jours de congé, tous est calme à la ligue.

-c'est plutôt surprenant.

Pas tant que ça, ricane Koga. J'ai laissé Clément s'occuper d'accueillir les envoyés du gouvernement.

-j'adore ce garçon. Avoue le dracologue en riant.

Il faudra qu'il le félicite personnellement de ses progrès dans le noble art de mettre les invités indésirables le plus mal à l'aise possible.

-J'arrive dès que possible, ne laisse pas Jeanine toute seule.

Peter ne se donne pas la peine de répondre.

000

-ton père passera à l'arène d'ici ce soir. Déclare Peter alors que la championne émerge de son semi coma.

Il a juste le temps de couper sa retraite en direction de ses appartements.

-Mais je me sens mieux, proteste-t-elle.

Le dracologue lève les yeux au plafond.

-repos j'ai dit… ça me fait penser que ton père m'a demandé de te ramener quelque chose de Hoenn.

Il fouille quelques minutes dans son sac avant d'en tirer un magasine à la vue duquel la championne se calme instantanément.

-Hoenngers, les guerriers de la biosphère, c'est bien ça ?

-oh oui

Sitôt le magasine en main, Jeannine se montre d'une docilité exemplaire et se recouche au pied de kotatsu.

Une fois certain qu'elle va se reposer (menace de confiscation à l'appui), Peter s'autorise un peu de méditation dans le jardin.


	19. Chapter 19

Inspection dans les îles écumes

Son laboratoire et son arène ont été anéantis, il en va de même pour toutes ses recherches. Auguste pourrait se révolter, pleurer sur l'injustice de ce sort, mais il n'en est rien. Il a décidé de faire table rase du passé. Reconstruire une nouvelle arène n'est que le prolongement logique de son raisonnement.

Les îles écumes sont bien plus calmes que Cramois'île lorsqu'on éloigne des plages. Les touristes ne s'intéressent ni aux montagnes ni aux grottes qui foisonnent à l'intérieur des terres.

Galopa a repéré une prairie bien goûteuse, arcanin a insisté pour une grotte qu'il a trouvé en creusant des trous contre le flan de la montagne. Auguste les a suivi de bon gré.

L'arrivée de Peter en plein milieu des travaux est l'occasion de faire une pause bien méritée et accessoirement d'essayer de convaincre magmar de l'impossibilité de construire un bassin de lave dans leurs futurs quartiers privés (sa piscine dans le cratère du volcan lui manque).

-vous avez prévu une assistance médicale pour les challengers ? Le centre pokémon le plus proche est sur la plage à une heure de marche. S'enquit le dracologue pris au dépourvu devant l'arène insolite.

-t'occupe gamin, il y a de la place pour un petit centre pokémon ici, j'ai juste besoin que tu me débloque le budget.

Peter reste dubitatif.

-la montagne est tout de même un lieu d'habitation des pokémons glaces, vous êtes conscient de l'isolation nécessaire pour ne pas perturber leur biotope (sans compter qu'artikodin risque de ne pas apprécier la présence de pics de chaleur ponctuels).

-J'ai fait les calculs, les plans de l'arène sont là.

Le maître survole les feuilles avec frustration, il sait bien évidemment lire un plan, mais les équations physiques générées par le cerveau hypertrophié du chercheur sont au-delà de sa compréhension.

Le sourire narquois d'Auguste le met au défi de lui demander des explications… il renonce (il est conscient qu'il n'en comprendra pas la moitié).

-j'abdique

-j'ai donc carte blanche. Conclu le champion en se frottant les mains, je pense également créer une annexe pour mon laboratoire.

-du moment que vous vous occupez des autorisations avec l'alliance.

L'expert en type feu le dévisage faussement scandalisé.

-pas question, ça c'est ton boulot, passe-moi plutôt ptéra ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Peter soupire longuement à la pensée de tout le travail administratif nécessaire à l'obtention des autorisations essentielles à la construction du bâtiment.

Ptéra quant à lui est enchanté de revoir le vieux scientifique, il se plie volontiers aux exercices demandés et c'est avec une réticence visible qu'il revient vers son dresseur lorsque celui-ci décide de repartir.

Auguste prend la grosse tête du pokémon préhistorique dans ses bras dans le but premier de lui dire au-devoir, mais le regard larmoyant du pokémon fait germer dans son cerveau une autre idée.

-pourquoi ne pas rester encore quelques jours, j'aurais bien besoin d'aide.

Le cri enthousiasme de Ptéra dissuade Peter de refuser.


	20. Chapter 20

Inspection à l'arène de Jadielle.

Par précaution Peter a téléphoné au professeur Chen deux jours avant son arrivée prévue à Jadielle. C'était une bonne initiative.

-Green est parti pour le Mont Argent. Lui apprend le vieux chercheur avec une fierté visible. Il y a une épidémie chez les ursaring, c'est pourquoi les rangers lui ont demandé de l'aide.

Le maître acquiesce songeur.

-très bien, je m'y rendrai également, en ce qui concerne l'arène…

\- je me suis arrangé avec ma petite fille, elle commence à avoir l'habitude.

Bon déjà un problème de résolu et Nina est autrement plus agréable que Green, même si elle est assez obstinée dans son genre (ça doit est la génétique). Pour la vérification du niveau et de l'état de santé de son équipe, Peter n'aura pas l'affront de demander des détails (et de sous-entendre qu'il y aurait une possibilité de maltraitance).

000

-je n'ai rien à redire, Green est certainement le seul champion qui tient un journal sur les activités et les déplacements des hordes de pokémons des alentours de Jadielle… pour le reste par contre.

L'administration de l'arène est largement bâclée, le nombre de dresseur ayant affronté le champion est largement inférieur à la moyenne et Green ne rempli pas régulièrement les formulaires envoyés par la ligue s'il en croit le nombre de lettres de rappel.

Au moins, constate le dracologue, Nina vient régulièrement faire le ménage.

Normalement il devrait consigner tout les infractions, puis repasser dans un mois. Mais le professeur Chen lui en voudrait de donner priorité à la paperasse au détriment de pokémons malades (il entend littéralement le sermon).

-je vais m'en occuper. Offre spontanément Nina, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Non pense Peter, juste très ennuyeux. Enfin au point où il en est… après tout il fait bien des exceptions pour le Major Bob.

-Si on s'y met maintenant, on ne devrait pas finir trop tard.


End file.
